Rockman Dash Epic
by RockVolnutt
Summary: Hello Everybody this shows you The Story of MegaMan Trigger Starting from DATA breaking a plate because of not reaching the fridge. No spoilers no Curses.
1. Rockman Dash Epic 1

Hello my name is **Rockman Volnutt** And today i am gonna make a Series of Rockman Dash Epic i am the creator of MegaMan Legends though, but don't get it viral.


	2. Rockman Dash Epic 2: Too weak

**Chapter 2,**

"DATA" Rock shouted as data fell on the ground with plates broken when rock and roll rushed over the kitchen they have seen data on the ground in pain with broken plates

"Data are you okay?" Asking rock while rushing over to data "I'm okay kiki" replied as they decided to cook data for breakfast.

Some couple of minutes they found someone outside the door, and it was MegaMan Juno, ready to fight MegaMan out rock ready his Buster and special weapon "Becareful MegaMan!" Roll said worried "Don't worry roll this'll be easy, I've defeated him a long time ago in kattelox" Rock said to comfort roll. The battle begins, MegaMan Juno won, Rock was very injured MegaMan Juno almost finished him but rock rolled out of the way and shooted his "Active Buster" to make serious damage to MegaMan Juno, as MegaMan Juno's armor was broke into pieces, he came into his biggest armor ever Rock dodged MegaMan Juno's attack but failed, MegaMan Juno won again and Rock was very injured, MegaMan Juno had mercy to Rock and leaved him alone for 5 weeks, Rock was suffering and cannot get up from his bed 1 week later, he was okay but, he had an headache for 6 hours, "Rock, you've been suffering for weeks and hours, how about not going to a dig today." Roll say worried "Don't worry roll I'm okay just a heada-" Rock said canceled as he fell on the floor passed out.

5 hours later Rock wake up and his headache was over "Aww… that was a nightmare" Rock said as he was going back up and leaving his room "Oh hey! You're okay!" Roll said as she was driving the flutter "Where are we" Rock asked roll "Diddn't you remember, we we're going to Kattelox again." Oh yeah, so many fellas I forgot. By the way where's data?" Rock asked again "He is above the flutter" Roll answered "Wait WHAT HE COULDN'T FELL OFF OR SOMETHING" Rock exclaimed "Don't worry his tied to the flutter" said roll "What if the knot is cutted off or something!" Rock replied "Good point lets go!" Roll said as she put the flutter on auto pilot mode "Data, are you alright?" Rock asked

"Yes MegaMan the knot is not cutted of kiki"

"Looks like his alright" Roll said as they head back inside. When they arrived in kattelox again they saw some of a policemen who were in trouble. "Help help! We need help!" The Policemen said Rock readies his Mega Buster, and shoots the reaverbots the reaverbots we're strong enough, to injure Rock. Rock was very injured the reaverbots won, but the Policemen were saved. When rock head back to the flutter with a wound in his arm, he was realizing why he is like weak or something he went to his room thinking about himself. Data comforts him but nothing else comforted rock. One day, Rock's wound was bleeding Roll putted something that will make it stop bleeding, when it stopped bleeding rock felt dizzy and passed out. He woke up from his bed thinking about why he passed out.

Hello everybody thank you for reading my fan fiction.


	3. Rockman Dash Epic 3: New reaverbots

Hello Guys welcome to Rockman Dash Epic episode 3 my name is **Rockman Volnutt** and i'm here to make an Rockman Dash Epic series.


	4. Rockman Dash Epic 4: Maverick Bots!

**Chapter 4,**

After Megaman took a rest he woke up and eated dinner, suddenly they heard a noice outside as they opened the door they realized it was MegaMan Juno again ready to fight against Rock again as they fight, it was a draw rock had his wound bleeding, as Rock stands up he went back to the flutter "Did you won?" Roll asked "No, I think this time is a draw aww, got my wound bleeding again" Rock replied as he went to his bedroom. After a couple of minutes MegaMan was thinking about the Maverick Bots, that just attacked him and made him weak thinking that it was the one he met in the 3rd dig. As he finds out why he was weak, he was training again, as MegaMan were tired from the training he went to Kattelox island and goes to Sub Gate researching for the Maverick bots he destroyed. As he searches the Maverick bot he finds another door that he'd never seen before he realized it was a secret Junkshop but no one was inside, as he searches for it he finds another heirloom that looks like a Rover family heirloom from the Junk shop inside Apple Store. When he finished researching he went back to the flutter bringing some maverick bots he destroyed "Hey roll, think you can do anything with this reaverbot?" Rock asked "Well, let me take a look at it" Roll answered a couple of minutes later, Roll found out what the bot was named "this bot is called Maverick Bot its one of the most strong bots that make you weak, wait DON'T TELL ME THIS IS THE ONE WHO MADE YOU WEAK!" Roll exclaimed "I think." Rock replied as he went to his room "I'll head back to my room"

As they forgot about MegaMan's wound bleeding he suddenly passed out and felled off the stairs, roll hears it and suddenly rushes to the stairs "MegaMan are you okay?" Roll asked worriedly. As it was only silence a little bit later then Rock wokes up from the stairs "Aww… W-what happened?" Rock asked "You passed out and fell from the stairs" Roll replied, as suddenly MegaMan stands up and walks to his bedroom slowly, at 12:45 AM Rock had a nightmare about MegaMan Juno,Data destroyed flutter destroyed all destroyed except him he wakes up shouting "NOOOO!" causing roll to jump off her bed and rush to Rock's room "Is everything okay MegaMan?" Roll asked "its nothing roll just a nightmare." Rock answered, and decided to stay up except for roll, as Rock fell asleep in the living room he woke up again and came out, "What is wrong with me! Think, think, think! Arghh ow!" Rock said to himself as he smacked his head into the wall and felt dizzy the 4th time dizzy. But he didn't pass out, he stopped the urge to pass out and move away from the flutter as MegaMan was away from the flutter he fell asleep.

The next day, roll was looking for MegaMan "MEGAMAN?" Roll calling Rock "Roll, MegaMan went away outside on the night kiki" data said "Guess we will have to look for him." Roll said after a couple of hours they found MegaMan sick and laying down near a tree "MegaMan, are you okay?" Roll asking "I-I'm okay roll" Rock answered.

 **To Be Continued.**


	5. Rockman Dash Epic 5: Im dead!

**Chapter 5,**

 **As rock was injured from the stairs..**

He went to bed walking depressed as he was sleeping, he woke up from a noise he heard from something and he realized it was data "Data, what are you doing in the middle of the night?" Rock asked "I am just guarding you kiki" Data answered, "You don't need to you can rest" MegaMan replied as Data went back to rest, MegaMan was having a problem sleeping he couldn't sleep, in 7:00 AM Roll woked up and going to rock's room "Rock wake up!" Roll said while waking up Rock "Aww, I can't sleep I still want to sleep" rock replied "Had an frightmare again?" Roll said "No, I just CAN'T SLEEP" Rock exclaimed as he went up, slamming the door "Something Is wrong with rock" Roll said to data. As MegaMan went back outside to get some fresh air, he realized something about the Maverick bots, and finally figured out how to control them, after a couple of minutes later, MegaMan went back up to the flutter, "I'm sorry for anything I caused to you roll, I just got in that mood" Rock said apologizing to roll "It's alright." Roll replied after Rock Apologizing to roll they heard a loud step when they went out they realized it Was megaman juno again, "Hey MAN, don't you have any mercy in yourself, you keep fighting me draw or me loosing" Rock said to MegaMan Juno "Well I officially want to destroy you with a little mercy in my side" Juno said, as they begin to fight, the problem in the fight is MegaMan loses the fight and dies, after a couple of hours, Data, Roll, and prf. Barrel thought that MegaMan is dead, but not forever, Roll will have the refractor that heals MegaMan

To Be Continued.

Hey everybody I have a **MESSAGE** for everybody, sorry for the short story I'm not getting bored or anything, its just it is gonna take hours, and hours to make a story right. And MegaMan is suffering in pain now he can't wake up even though his dead but roll will help him stay alive, by getting the refractor that heals Rock…


	6. Rockman Dash Epic 6: Thanks roll

**Chapter 6,**

"Rock, wake up!" Roll said attempting to take up MegaMan "Looks like his dead already, theres only one refractor that will make him alive. "And what is that!" Roll asked "Sorry I forgot" MegaMan Juno said, Roll started to cry and ran to her bedroom, MegaMan Juno was trying to heal him, but nothing did. They almost buried MegaMan but good thing MegaMan Juno reminds roll about the refractor. Then, roll goes on a dig bringing her laser blaster and bring data too, "How much further Data?" Roll asked "Too further" "Wait what!" Roll exclaimed, a couple of hours they reached a door, Roll was on her guard for any traps "Data, becareful they're might be traps" Roll warning Data,

"No, their no traps kiki" Data replied "We should able to get that refractor by unshielding it, but we need those starter keys. "Follow me!" Data said while he was running "Data WAIT!"Roll exclaimed. After Roll following data they found 2 starter keys "only one left" Roll said "Over here kiki" Data said. They found the last key and went back to the refractor, as they heard a noise behind them they realized it was MegaMan Juno, to help Roll "You release that refractor and Megsy gets alive" Juno said, "I hope this workings" Roll hoping the refractor to work. Once they unlocked the shield Rock was floating in the air shining, Roll rushed back outside seeing MegaMan Shining and floating after that, he went back alive.

"Aww, what did I miss" Rock said "ROCK!" Roll said while rushing to MegaMan and hugging MegaMan " I missed you so much" Roll said "Me too" Rock replied… MegaMan Juno Decided never to attack MegaMan, and Rock and his friends rested peacefully in the flutter

 **This is not the end of the adventure, there is a season 2 for this it named "Rockman Dash Epic 2"**


End file.
